makapakafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pan tadeusz
Litwo! Ojczyzno moja! ty jesteś jak zdrowie: Ile cię trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie, Kto cię stracił. Dziś piękność twą w całej ozdobie Widzę i opisuję, bo tęsknię po tobie. 5 Matka Boska, Opieka, CudPanno święta, co Jasnej bronisz Częstochowy I w Ostrej świecisz Bramie2! Ty, co gród zamkowy Nowogródzki ochraniasz z jego wiernym ludem! Jak mnie dziecko do zdrowia powróciłaś cudem (Gdy od płaczącej matki3, pod Twoją opiekę 10 Ofiarowany, martwą podniosłem powiekę; I zaraz mogłem pieszo, do Twych świątyń progu Iść za wrócone życie podziękować Bogu), Tak nas powrócisz cudem na Ojczyzny łono. RoślinyTymczasem przenoś moją duszę utęsknioną 15 Do tych pagórków leśnych, do tych łąk zielonych, Szeroko nad błękitnym Niemnem rozciągnionych; Do tych pól malowanych zbożem rozmaitem, Wyzłacanych pszenicą, posrebrzanych żytem; Gdzie bursztynowy świerzop4, gryka jak śnieg biała, 20 Gdzie panieńskim rumieńcem dzięcielina5 pała, A wszystko przepasane jakby wstęgą, miedzą Zieloną, na niej z rzadka ciche grusze siedzą. DomŚród takich pól przed laty, nad brzegiem ruczaju6, Na pagórku niewielkim, we brzozowym gaju, 25 Stał dwór szlachecki, z drzewa, lecz podmurowany; DrzewoŚwieciły się z daleka pobielane ściany, Tym bielsze, że odbite od ciemnej zieleni Topoli, co go bronią od wiatrów jesieni. Dom mieszkalny niewielki, lecz zewsząd chędogi7, 30 I stodołę miał wielką, i przy niej trzy stogi Użątku8, co pod strzechą zmieścić się nie może. Widać, że okolica obfita we zboże, I widać z liczby kopic9, co wzdłuż i wszerz smugów10 Świecą gęsto jak gwiazdy, widać z liczby pługów 35 Orzących wcześnie łany ogromne ugoru11, Czarnoziemne, zapewne należne do dworu, Uprawne dobrze na kształt ogrodowych grządek: Że w tym domu dostatek mieszka i porządek. Brama na wciąż12 otwarta przechodniom ogłasza, 40 Że gościnna, i wszystkich w gościnę zaprasza. Właśnie dwukonną bryką wjechał młody panek I obiegłszy dziedziniec zawrócił przed ganek. Wysiadł z powozu; konie porzucone same, Szczypiąc trawę ciągnęły powoli pod bramę. 45 Dom, Gość, Dzieciństwo, WspomnieniaWe dworze pusto: bo drzwi od ganku zamknięto Zaszczepkami i kołkiem zaszczepki przetknięto. Podróżny do folwarku nie biegł sług zapytać, Odemknął, wbiegł do domu, pragnął go powitać. Dawno domu nie widział, bo w dalekim mieście 50 Kończył nauki, końca doczekał nareszcie. Wbiega i okiem chciwie ściany starodawne Ogląda czule, jako swe znajome dawne. Też same widzi sprzęty, też same obicia, Z którymi się zabawiać lubił od powicia13, 55 Lecz mniej wielkie, mniej piękne niż się dawniej zdały. Historia, PolskaI też same portrety na ścianach wisiały: Tu Kościuszko14 w czamarce15 krakowskiej, z oczyma Podniesionymi w niebo, miecz oburącz trzyma; Takim był, gdy przysięgał na stopniach ołtarzów, 60 Że tym mieczem wypędzi z Polski trzech mocarzów, Albo sam na nim padnie. Dalej w polskiej szacie Siedzi Rejtan16, żałośny po wolności stracie; W ręku trzyma nóż ostrzem zwrócony do łona, A przed nim leży Fedon17 i żywot Katona18. 65 Dalej Jasiński19, młodzian piękny i posępny; Obok Korsak20, towarzysz jego nieodstępny: Stoją na szańcach21 Pragi, na stosach Moskali, Siekąc wrogów, a Praga już się wkoło pali. Nawet stary stojący zegar kurantowy22 70 W drewnianej szafie poznał, u wniścia23 alkowy24; I z dziecinną radością pociągnął za sznurek, By stary Dąbrowskiego usłyszeć mazurek. Biegał po całym domu i szukał komnaty, Dom, KobietaGdzie mieszkał dzieckiem będąc, przed dziesięciu laty. 75 Wchodzi, cofnął się, toczył zdumione źrenice Po ścianach: w tej komnacie mieszkanie kobiéce! Któż by tu mieszkał? Stary stryj nie był żonaty; A ciotka w Petersburgu mieszkała przed laty. To nie był ochmistrzyni25 pokój? Fortepiano? 80 Na nim nuty i książki; wszystko porzucano Niedbale i bezładnie: nieporządek miły! Niestare były rączki, co je tak rzuciły. Tuż i sukienka biała, świeżo z kołka zdjęta Do ubrania, na krzesła poręczu rozpięta; 85 OknoA na oknach donice z pachnącymi ziołki, Geranium, lewkonija26, astry i fijołki. Podróżny stanął w jednym z okien — nowe dziwo: OgródW sadzie, na brzegu niegdyś zarosłym pokrzywą, Był maleńki ogródek ścieżkami porznięty27, 90 Pełen bukietów trawy angielskiej i mięty. Drewniany, drobny, w cyfrę powiązany płotek28 Połyskał się wstążkami jaskrawych stokrotek; Grządki, widać, że były świeżo polewane, Tuż stało wody pełne naczynie blaszane, 95 Ale nigdzie nie widać było ogrodniczki; Tylko co wyszła: jeszcze kołyszą się drzwiczki Świeżo trącone, blisko drzwi ślad widać nóżki Na piasku, bez trzewika była i pończoszki; Na piasku drobnym, suchym, białym na kształt śniegu, 100 Ślad wyraźny, lecz lekki, odgadniesz, że w biegu Chybkim29 był zostawiony nóżkami drobnemi Od kogoś30, co zaledwie dotykał się ziemi. Podróżny długo w oknie stał patrząc, dumając, Wonnymi powiewami kwiatów oddychając. 105 Oblicze aż na krzaki fijołkowe skłonił, Oczyma ciekawymi po drożynach gonił I znowu je na drobnych śladach zatrzymywał, Myślał o nich i, czyje były, odgadywał. Strój, KobietaPrzypadkiem oczy podniósł, i tuż na parkanie 110 Stała młoda dziewczyna… Białe jej ubranie Wysmukłą postać tylko aż do piersi kryje, Odsłaniając ramiona i łabędzią szyję. W takim Litwinka tylko chodzić zwykła z rana, W takim nigdy nie bywa od mężczyzn widziana: 115 Więc choć świadka nie miała, założyła ręce Na piersiach, przydawając zasłony sukience. Włos w pukle nierozwity, lecz w węzełki małe Pokręcony, schowany w drobne strączki białe, Dziwnie ozdabiał głowę: bo od słońca blasku 120 Świecił się jak korona na świętych obrazku. Twarzy nie było widać; zwrócona na pole Szukała kogoś okiem, daleko, na dole; Ujrzała, zaśmiała się i klasnęła w dłonie, Jak biały ptak zleciała z parkanu na błonie31, 125 I wionęła ogrodem, przez płotki, przez kwiaty, I po desce opartej o ścianę komnaty… Kobieta, Mężczyzna, SpotkanieNim spostrzegł się, wleciała przez okno, świecąca, Nagła, cicha i lekka, jak światłość miesiąca. Nucąc chwyciła suknie, biegła do zwierciadła: 130 Wtem ujrzała młodzieńca i z rąk jej wypadła Suknia, a twarz od strachu i dziwu pobladła. Twarz podróżnego barwą spłonęła rumianą, Jak obłok, gdy z jutrzenką napotka się raną32. Skromny młodzieniec oczy zmrużył i przysłonił, 135 Chciał coś mówić, przepraszać; tylko się ukłonił I cofnął się. Dziewica krzyknęła boleśnie, Niewyraźnie, jak dziecko przestraszone we śnie; Podróżny zląkł się, spojrzał; lecz już jej nie było. Wyszedł zmieszany i czuł, że mu serce biło 140 Głośno, i sam nie wiedział, czy go miało śmieszyć To dziwaczne spotkanie, czy wstydzić, czy cieszyć. Gość, ObyczajeTymczasem na folwarku nie uszło baczności, Że przed ganek zajechał któryś z nowych gości. Już konie w stajnią wzięto, już im hojnie dano, 145 Jako w porządnym domu, i obrok, i siano: Bo Sędzia nigdy nie chciał, według nowej mody, Odsyłać koni gości Żydom do gospody. Gospodarz, SługaSłudzy nie wyszli witać; ale nie myśl wcale, Aby w domu Sędziego33 służono niedbale: 150 Słudzy czekają, nim się pan Wojski34 ubierze, Który teraz za domem urządzał wieczerzę. On pana zastępuje i on, w niebytności Pana, zwykł sam przyjmować i zabawiać gości (Daleki krewny pański i przyjaciel domu). 155 Widząc gościa, na folwark dążył po kryjomu, Bo nie mógł wyjść spotykać w tkackim pudermanie35; Wdział więc jak mógł najprędzej niedzielne ubranie Nagotowane z rana, bo od rana wiedział, Że u wieczerzy będzie z mnóstwem gości siedział. 160 SpotkaniePan Wojski poznał z dala, ręce rozkrzyżował I z krzykiem podróżnego ściskał i całował. Zaczęła się ta prędka, zmieszana rozmowa, W której lat kilku dzieje chciano zamknąć w słowa Krótkie i poplątane, w ciąg powieści, pytań, 165 Wykrzykników i westchnień, i nowych powitań. Gdy się pan Wojski dosyć napytał, nabadał, Na samym końcu dzieje tego dnia powiadał. «Dobrze mój Tadeuszu, (bo tak nazywano Młodzieńca, który nosił Kościuszkowskie miano 170 Na pamiątkę, że w czasie wojny się urodził) Dobrze mój Tadeuszu, żeś się dziś nagodził Do domu, właśnie kiedy mamy panien wiele. Stryjaszek myśli wkrótce sprawić ci wesele; Jest z czego wybrać; u nas towarzystwo liczne 175 Od dni kilku zbiera się na sądy graniczne, Dla skończenia dawnego z panem Hrabią sporu. I pan Hrabia ma jutro sam zjechać do dworu; Podkomorzy36 już zjechał z żoną i z córkami. Młodzież poszła do lasu bawić się strzelbami, 180 A starzy i kobiety żniwo oglądają Pod lasem i tam pewnie na młodzież czekają. Pójdziemy, jeśli zechcesz, i wkrótce spotkamy Stryjaszka, Podkomorstwo i szanowne damy». Pan Wojski z Tadeuszem idą pod las drogą, 185 I jeszcze się do woli nagadać nie mogą. Słońce, WieczórSłońce ostatnich kresów nieba dochodziło, Mniej silnie, ale szerzej niż we dnie świeciło, GospodarzCałe zaczerwienione, jak zdrowe oblicze Gospodarza, gdy prace skończywszy rolnicze 190 Na spoczynek powraca.Las Już krąg promienisty Spuszcza się na wierzch boru i już pomrok mglisty, Napełniając wierzchołki i gałęzie drzewa, Cały las wiąże w jedno i jakoby zlewa; I bór czernił się na kształt ogromnego gmachu, 195 Słońce nad nim czerwone jak pożar na dachu. Wtem zapadło do głębi; jeszcze przez konary Błysnęło, jako świeca przez okiennic szpary, I zgasło.Praca, Pan, Chłop, Natura I wnet sierpy gromadnie dzwoniące We zbożach, i grabliska suwane po łące, 200 Ucichły i stanęły: tak pan Sędzia każe, U niego ze dniem kończą pracę gospodarze. «Pan świata wie, jak długo pracować potrzeba; Słońce, Jego robotnik, kiedy znijdzie37 z nieba, Czas i ziemianinowi ustępować z pola». 205 Tak zwykł mawiać pan Sędzia, a Sędziego wola Była Ekonomowi poczciwemu świętą; Bo nawet wozy, w które już składać zaczęto Kopę żyta, niepełne jadą do stodoły: Cieszą się z niezwyczajnej ich lekkości woły. 210 Obyczaje, GrzecznośćWłaśnie z lasu wracało towarzystwo całe, Wesołe, lecz w porządku. Naprzód dzieci małe Z dozorcą, potem Sędzia szedł z Podkomorzyną, Obok pan Podkomorzy otoczon rodziną; Panny tuż za starszymi, a młodzież na boku; 215 Panny szły przed młodzieżą o jakie pół kroku (Tak każe przyzwoitość). Nikt tam nie rozprawiał O porządku, nikt mężczyzn i dam nie ustawiał: A każdy mimowolnie porządku pilnował; Bo Sędzia w domu dawne obyczaje chował, 220 I nigdy nie dozwalał, by chybiano względu Dla wieku, urodzenia, rozumu, urzędu. Tym ładem, mawiał, domy i narody słyną, Z jego upadkiem domy i narody giną. Więc do porządku wykli domowi i słudzy; 225 I przyjezdny gość, krewny albo człowiek cudzy, Gdy Sędziego nawiedził, skoro pobył mało, Przyjmował zwyczaj, którym wszystko oddychało. Gospodarz, GośćKrótkie były Sędziego z synowcem witania: Dał mu poważnie rękę do pocałowania, 230 I w skroń ucałowawszy uprzejmie pozdrowił; A choć przez wzgląd na gości niewiele z nim mówił, Widać było z łez, które wylotem kontusza38 Otarł prędko, jak kochał pana Tadeusza. Gospodarz, Zwierzęta, WieczórW ślad gospodarza wszystko ze żniwa i z boru, 235 I z łąk, i z pastwisk razem wracało do dworu. Tu owiec trzoda becząc w ulice się tłoczy I wznosi chmurę pyłu; dalej z wolna kroczy Stado cielic tyrolskich z mosiężnymi dzwonki; Tam konie rżące lecą ze skoszonej łąki: 240 Wszystko bieży39 ku studni, której ramię z drzewa Raz wraz skrzypi i napój w koryta rozlewa. Sędzia, choć utrudzony, chociaż w gronie gości, Nie chybił gospodarskiej, ważnej powinności: Udał się sam ku studni. Najlepiej z wieczora 245 Gospodarz widzi, w jakim stanie jest obora. Dozoru tego nigdy sługom nie poruczy40; Bo Sędzia wie, że oko pańskie konia tuczy. Wojski z Woźnym41 Protazym ze świecami w sieni Stali i rozprawiali, nieco poróżnieni: 250 Bo w niebytność Wojskiego Woźny po kryjomu Kazał stoły z wieczerzą powynosić z domu, I ustawić co prędzej w pośrodku zamczyska, Którego widne były pod lasem zwaliska. Po cóż te przenosiny? Pan Wojski się krzywił 255 I przepraszał Sędziego; Sędzia się zadziwił, Lecz stało się: już późno i trudno zaradzić, Wolał gości przeprosić i w pustki prowadzić. Po drodze Woźny ciągle Sędziemu tłumaczył, Dlaczego urządzenie pańskie przeinaczył: 260 We dworze żadna izba nie ma obszerności Dostatecznej dla tylu, tak szanownych gości, W zamku sień wielka, jeszcze dobrze zachowana, Sklepienie całe — wprawdzie pękła jedna ściana, Okna bez szyb, lecz latem nic to nie zawadzi; 265 Bliskość piwnic wygodna służącej czeladzi42. Tak mówiąc na Sędziego mrugał; widać z miny, Że miał i taił inne, ważniejsze przyczyny. ZamekO dwa tysiące kroków zamek stał za domem, Okazały budową, poważny ogromem, 270 Dziedzictwo starożytnej rodziny Horeszków; Dziedzic zginął był w czasie krajowych zamieszków. Dobra całe zniszczone sekwestrami43 rządu, Bezładnością opieki, wyrokami sądu, W cząstce spadły dalekim krewnym po kądzieli44, 275 A resztę rozdzielono między wierzycieli. Zamku żaden wziąć nie chciał, bo w szlacheckim stanie Trudno było wyłożyć koszt na utrzymanie; Lecz Hrabia, sąsiad bliski, gdy wyszedł z opieki, Panicz bogaty, krewny Horeszków daleki, 280 Przyjechawszy z wojażu45 upodobał mury, Tłumacząc, że gotyckiej są architektury; Choć Sędzia z dokumentów przekonywał o tem, Że architekt był majstrem z Wilna, nie zaś Gotem. Konflikt, SądDość, że Hrabia chciał zamku. Właśnie i Sędziemu 285 Przyszła nagle taż chętka, nie wiadomo czemu. Zaczęli proces w ziemstwie, potem w głównym sądzie, W senacie, znowu w ziemstwie i guberskim rządzie; Wreszcie, po wielu kosztach i ukazach46 licznych, Sprawa wróciła znowu do sądów granicznych. 290 Słusznie Woźny powiadał, że w zamkowej sieni Zmieści się i palestra47, i goście proszeni. Sień wielka jak refektarz48, z wypukłym sklepieniem Na filarach, podłoga wysłana kamieniem, Ściany bez żadnych ozdób, ale mur chędogi; 295 Sterczały wkoło sarnie i jelenie rogi Z napisami, gdzie, kiedy te łupy zdobyte; Tuż myśliwców herbowne klejnoty wyryte, I stoi wypisany każdy po imieniu; Herb Horeszków, Półkozic, jaśniał na sklepieniu. 300 Jedzenie, ObyczajeGoście weszli w porządku i stanęli kołem. Podkomorzy49 najwyższe brał miejsce za stołem; Z wieku mu i z urzędu ten zaszczyt należy, Idąc kłaniał się damom, starcom i młodzieży. Przy nim stał kwestarz50, Sędzia tuż przy bernardynie. 305 Bernardyn zmówił krótki pacierz po łacinie; Mężczyznom dano wódkę; wtenczas wszyscy siedli, I chołodziec51 litewski milcząc żwawo jedli. Pan Tadeusz, choć młodzik, ale prawem gościa Wysoko siadł przy damach obok jegomościa; 310 Między nim i stryjaszkiem jedno pozostało Puste miejsce, jak gdyby na kogoś czekało. Stryj nieraz na to miejsce i na drzwi poglądał, Jakby czyjegoś przyjścia był pewny i żądał. I Tadeusz wzrok stryja ku drzwiom odprowadzał, 315 I z nim na miejscu pustym oczy swe osadzał. Jedzenie, Obyczaje, Mężczyzna, KobietaDziwna rzecz! miejsca wkoło są siedzeniem dziewic52, Na które mógłby spojrzeć bez wstydu królewic, Wszystkie zacnie zrodzone, każda młoda, ładna: Tadeusz tam pogląda, gdzie nie siedzi żadna. 320 To miejsce jest zagadką; młodź lubi zagadki; Roztargniony, do swojej nadobnej sąsiadki Ledwo słów kilka wyrzekł, do Podkomorzanki; Nie zmienia jej talerzów, nie nalewa szklanki, I panien nie zabawia przez rozmowy grzeczne, 325 Z których by wychowanie poznano stołeczne; To jedno puste miejsce nęci go i mami, Już nie puste, bo on je napełnił myślami. Po tym miejscu biegało domysłów tysiące, Jako po deszczu żabki na samotnej łące; 330 Śród nich jedna króluje postać, jak w pogodę Lilia jezior skroń białą wznosząca nad wodę. Dano trzecią potrawę. Wtem pan Podkomorzy, Wlawszy kropelkę wina w szklankę panny Róży, A młodszej przysunąwszy z talerzem ogórki, 335 Rzekł: «Muszę ja wam służyć, moje panny córki, Choć stary i niezgrabny». Zatem się rzuciło Kilku młodych od stołu i pannom służyło. Sędzia, z boku rzuciwszy wzrok na Tadeusza I poprawiwszy nieco wylotów kontusza, 340 Nauka, Obyczaje, DziedzictwoNalał węgrzyna53 i rzekł: «Dziś, nowym zwyczajem, My na naukę młodzież do stolicy dajem; I nie przeczym, że nasi synowie i wnuki Mają od starych więcej książkowej nauki; Ale co dzień postrzegam, jak młodź cierpi na tem, 345 Że nie ma szkół uczących żyć z ludźmi i światem. Dawniej na dwory pańskie jachał54 szlachcic młody; Ja sam lat dziesięć byłem dworskim Wojewody, Ojca Podkomorzego, mościwego pana (Mówiąc, Podkomorzemu ścisnął za kolana); 350 On mnie radą do usług publicznych sposobił, Z opieki nie wypuścił, aż człowiekiem zrobił. W mym domu wiecznie będzie jego pamięć droga, Co dzień za duszę jego proszę Pana Boga. Jeślim tyle na jego nie korzystał dworze 355 Jak drudzy, i wróciwszy w domu ziemię orzę, Gdy inni, więcej godni Wojewody względów, Doszli potem najwyższych krajowych urzędów, Grzeczność, Pozycja społecznaPrzynajmniej tom skorzystał, że mi w moim domu Nikt nigdy nie zarzuci, bym uchybił komu 360 W uczciwości, w grzeczności; a powiem to śmiało, Grzeczność nie jest nauką łatwą ani małą. Niełatwą, bo nie na tym kończy się, jak nogą Zręcznie wierzgnąć, z uśmiechem witać lada kogo; Bo taka grzeczność modna, zda mi się kupiecka, 365 Ale nie staropolska, ani też szlachecka. Grzeczność wszystkim należy, lecz każdemu inna; Bo nie jest bez grzeczności i miłość dziecinna, I wzgląd męża dla żony przy ludziach, i pana Dla sług swoich, a w każdej jest pewna odmiana. 370 Historia, ObyczajeTrzeba się długo uczyć, ażeby nie zbłądzić I każdemu powinną55 uczciwość wyrządzić. I starzy się uczyli; u panów rozmowa, Była to historyja żyjąca krajowa, A między szlachtą dzieje domowe powiatu. 375 Dawano przez to poznać szlachcicowi bratu, Że wszyscy o nim wiedzą, lekce go nie ważą; Więc szlachcic obyczaje swe trzymał pod strażą. Pieniądz, Obraz świataDziś człowieka nie pytaj: co zacz? kto go rodzi? Z kim on żył? co porabiał? Każdy gdzie chce wchodzi, 380 Byle nie szpieg rządowy i byle nie w nędzy. Jak ów Wespazyjanus nie wąchał pieniędzy56 I nie chciał wiedzieć, skąd są, z jakich rąk i krajów, Tak nie chcą znać człowieka rodu, obyczajów! Dość, że ważny i że się stempel na nim widzi, 385 Więc szanują przyjaciół jak pieniądze Żydzi». Słowo, ObyczajeTo mówiąc, Sędzia gości obejrzał porządkiem; Bo choć zawsze i płynnie mówił, i z rozsądkiem, Wiedział, że niecierpliwa młodzież teraźniejsza, Że ją nudzi rzecz długa, choć najwymowniejsza. 390 Ale wszyscy słuchali w milczeniu głębokiem. Sędzia Podkomorzego zdał się radzić okiem; Podkomorzy pochwałą rzeczy nie przerywał, Ale częstym skinieniem głowy potakiwał. Sędzia milczał, on jeszcze skinieniem przyzwalał; 395 Więc Sędzia jego puchar i swój kielich nalał, Grzeczność, Pozycja społeczna, Kobieta, MężczyznaI dalej mówił: «Grzeczność nie jest rzeczą małą: Kiedy się człowiek uczy ważyć, jak przystało, Drugich wiek, urodzenie, cnoty, obyczaje, Wtenczas i swoją ważność zarazem poznaje: 400 Jak na szalach, żebyśmy nasz ciężar poznali, Musim kogoś posadzić na przeciwnej szali. Zaś godna jest waszmościów uwagi osobnej Grzeczność, którą powinna młodź dla płci nadobnej; Zwłaszcza gdy zacność domu, fortuny szczodroty 405 Objaśniają wrodzone wdzięki i przymioty. Stąd droga do afektów i stąd się kojarzy Wspaniały domów sojusz. Tak myślili57 starzy. A zatem…» Tu Pan Sędzia nagłym zwrotem głowy Skinął na Tadeusza, rzucił wzrok surowy: 410 Znać było, że przychodził już do wniosków mowy. Moda, Obyczaje, Starość, Młodość, Przemiana, NaródWtem brząknął w tabakierę58 złotą Podkomorzy, I rzekł: «Mój Sędzio, dawniej było jeszcze gorzéj! Teraz, nie wiem, czy moda i nas starych zmienia, Czy młodzież lepsza, ale widzę mniej zgorszenia. 415 Ach, ja pamiętam czasy, kiedy do ojczyzny, Pierwszy raz zawitała moda francuszczyzny! Gdy raptem paniczyki młode59 z cudzych krajów Wtargnęli do nas hordą gorszą od Nogajów60, Prześladując w ojczyźnie Boga, przodków wiarę, 420 Prawa i obyczaje, nawet suknie stare. Żałośnie było widzieć wyżółkłych młokosów, Gadających przez nosy, a często bez nosów, Opatrzonych w broszurki i w różne gazety, Głoszących nowe wiary, prawa, toalety61. 425 Bóg, Kara, RozumMiała nad umysłami wielką moc ta tłuszcza; Bo Pan Bóg, kiedy karę na naród przypuszcza, Odbiera naprzód rozum od obywateli. I tak, mędrsi fircykom oprzeć się nie śmieli, I zląkł ich się jak dżumy jakiej cały naród, 430 Bo już sam wewnątrz siebie czuł choroby zaród. Przebranie, Strój, ObcyKrzyczano na modnisiów, a brano z nich wzory; Zmieniano wiarę, mowę, prawa i ubiory. Była to maszkarada, zapustna62 swawola, Po której miał przyjść wkrótce wielki post — niewola! 435 Pamiętam, chociaż byłem wtenczas małe dziecię, Kiedy do ojca mego, w Oszmiańskim powiecie, Przyjechał pan Podczaszyc na francuskim wózku, Pierwszy człowiek, co w Litwie chodził po francusku. Biegali wszyscy za nim, jakby za rarogiem63, 440 Zazdroszczono domowi, przed którego progiem Stanęła Podczaszyca dwukolna dryndulka, Która się po francusku zwała karyjulka: Zamiast lokajów, w kielni siedziały dwa pieski, A na kozłach Niemczysko chude na kształt deski; 445 Nogi miał długie, cienkie jak od chmielu tyki, W pończochach, ze srebrnymi klamrami trzewiki, Peruka z harbajtelem64 zawiązanym w miechu. Starzy na on ekwipaż65 parskali ze śmiechu, A chłopi żegnali się, mówiąc: że po świecie 450 Jeździ wenecki diabeł w niemieckiej karecie. Sam Podczaszyc jaki był, opisywać długo; Dosyć, że się nam zdawał małpą lub papugą W wielkiej peruce, którą do złotego runa On lubił porównywać, a my do kołtuna. 455 Jeśli kto i czuł wtenczas, że polskie ubranie Piękniejsze jest niż obcej mody małpowanie, Milczał; bo by krzyczała młodzież, że przeszkadza Kulturze, że tamuje progresy, że zdradza! Taka była przesądów owoczesnych władza! 460 Nauka, Prawda, ModaPodczaszyc zapowiedział, że nas reformować, Cywilizować będzie i konstytuować; Ogłosił nam, że jacyś Francuzi wymówni Zrobili wynalazek: iż ludzie są równi… Choć o tym dawno w Pańskim66 pisano Zakonie67, 465 I każdy ksiądz toż samo gada na ambonie. Nauka dawną była, szło o jej pełnienie! Lecz wtenczas panowało takie oślepienie, Że nie wierzono rzeczom najdawniejszym w świecie, Jeśli ich nie czytano w francuskiej gazecie. 470 Podczaszyc, mimo równość, wziął tytuł markiża; Wiadomo, że tytuły przychodzą z Paryża, A natenczas tam w modzie był tytuł markiża. Jakoż, kiedy się moda odmieniła z laty, Tenże sam markiż przybrał tytuł demokraty; 475 Wreszcie z odmienną modą, pod Napoleonem, Demokrata przyjechał z Paryża baronem; Gdyby żył dłużej, może nową alternatą68, Z barona przechrzciłby się kiedyś demokratą. PolakBo Paryż częstą mody odmianą się chlubi; 480 A co Francuz wymyśli, to Polak polubi. Polak, Polska, Walka, Emigrant, Młodość, Starość, WolnośćChwała Bogu, że teraz, jeśli nasza młodzież Wyjeżdża za granicę, to już nie po odzież, Nie szukać prawodawstwa w drukarskich kramarniach Lub wymowy uczyć się w paryskich kawiarniach. 485 Bo teraz Napoleon, człek mądry a prędki, Nie daje czasu szukać mody i gawędki. Teraz grzmi oręż, a nam starym serca rosną, Że znowu o Polakach tak na świecie głośno; Jest sława, a więc będzie i Rzeczpospolita! 490 Zawżdy z wawrzynów69 drzewo wolności wykwita. Tylko smutno, że nam, ach, tak się lata wleką W nieczynności! a oni tak zawsze daleko! Tak długo czekać! nawet tak rzadka nowina — Ojcze Robaku (ciszej rzekł do bernardyna), 495 Słyszałem, żeś zza Niemna odebrał wiadomość; Może też co o naszym wojsku wie Jegomość?» — «Nic a nic» odpowiedział Robak obojętnie, (Widać było, że słuchał rozmowy niechętnie) «Mnie polityka nudzi; jeżeli z Warszawy 500 Mam list, to rzecz zakonna, to są nasze sprawy Bernardyńskie: cóż o tym gadać u wieczerzy; Są tu świeccy, do których nic to nie należy». Rosjanin, Polak, Walka, PrzyjaźńTak mówiąc, spojrzał zyzem70, gdzie śród biesiadników Siedział gość, Moskal; był to pan kapitan Ryków, 505 Stary żołnierz, stał w bliskiej wiosce na kwaterze, Pan Sędzia go przez grzeczność prosił na wieczerzę. Ryków jadł smaczno, mało wdawał się w rozmowę, Lecz na wzmiankę Warszawy, rzekł podniósłszy głowę: «Pan Podkomorzy! Oj wy! Pan zawsze ciekawy 510 O Bonaparta, zawsze wam tam do Warszawy! He! Ojczyzna! Ja nie szpieg, a po polsku umiem, — Ojczyzna! ja to czuję wszystko, ja rozumiem! Wy Polaki, ja Ruski: teraz się nie bijem, Jest armistycjum71, to my razem jemy, pijem. 515 Często na awanpostach72 nasz z Francuzem gada, Pije wódkę; jak krzykną ura! — kanonada. Ruskie przysłowie: z kim się biję, tego lubię; Gładź drużkę73 jak po duszy, a bij jak po szubie74. Ja mówię, będzie wojna u nas. Do Majora 520 Płuta, adiutant sztabu przyjechał zawczora: Gotować się do marszu! Pójdziem, czy pod Turka, Czy na Francuza; oj ten Bonapart figurka! Bez Suwarowa75 to on może nas wytuza76. U nas w pułku gadano, jak szli na Francuza, 525 Że Bonapart czarował77: no, tak i Suwarów Czarował; tak były czary przeciw czarów. Raz w bitwie, gdzie podział się? szukać Bonaparta,— A on zmienił się w lisa, tak Suwarów w charta; Tak Bonaparte znowu w kota się przerzuca, 530 Dalej drzeć pazurami, a Suwarów w kuca. Obaczcież, co się stało w końcu z Bonapartą…» Tu Ryków przerwał i jadł; wtem, z potrawą czwartą Wszedł służący i raptem boczne drzwi otwarto. Strój, KobietaWeszła nowa osoba przystojna i młoda. 535 Jej zjawienie się nagłe, jej wzrost i uroda, Jej ubiór zwrócił oczy; wszyscy ją witali, Prócz Tadeusza widać, że ją wszyscy znali. Kibić78 miała wysmukłą, kształtną, pierś powabną, Suknię materyjalną, różową, jedwabną, 540 Gors79 wycięty, kołnierzyk z koronek, rękawki Krótkie; w ręku kręciła wachlarz dla zabawki (Bo nie było gorąco); wachlarz pozłocisty Powiewając rozlewał deszcz iskier rzęsisty; Głowa do włosów, włosy pozwijane w kręgi, 545 W pukle, i przeplatane różowymi wstęgi, Pośród nich brylant, niby zakryty od oczu, Świecił się jako gwiazda w komety warkoczu: Słowem, ubiór galowy; szeptali niejedni, Że zbyt wykwintny na wieś i na dzień powszedni. 550 Nóżek, choć suknia krótka, oko nie zobaczy, Bo biegła bardzo szybko, suwała się raczéj Jako osóbki, które na trzykrólskie święta Przesuwają w jasełkach ukryte chłopięta. Biegła i wszystkich lekkim witając ukłonem, 555 Chciała usieść na miejscu sobie zostawionem: Trudno było; bo krzeseł dla gości nie stało, Na czterech ławach cztery ich rzędy siedziało: Trzeba było rzęd ruszyć lub ławę przeskoczyć; Zręcznie między dwie ławy umiała się wtłoczyć, 560 A potem, między rzędem siedzących i stołem, Jak bilardowa kula toczyła się kołem. W biegu dotknęła blisko naszego młodziana; Uczepiwszy falbaną o czyjeś kolana, Pośliznęła się nieco i w tym roztargnieniu 565 Na pana Tadeusza wsparła się ramieniu. Przeprosiwszy go grzecznie, na miejscu swym siadła Pomiędzy nim i stryjem, ale nic nie jadła; Tylko się wachlowała, to wachlarza trzonek Kręciła, to kołnierzyk z brabanckich koronek80 570 Poprawiała, to lekkim dotknięciem się ręki Muskała włosów pukle i wstąg jasnych pęki. Ta przerwa rozmów trwała już minut ze cztery. Tymczasem, w końcu stoła81, naprzód ciche szmery, A potem się zaczęły wpół głośne rozmowy; 575 Mężczyźni rozsądzali swe dzisiejsze łowy. Polowanie, Kłótnia, AmbicjaAsesora z Rejentem82 wzmogła się uparta Coraz głośniejsza kłótnia o kusego83 charta, Którego posiadaniem pan Rejent się szczycił I utrzymywał, że on zająca pochwycił; 580 Asesor zaś dowodził na złość Rejentowi, Że ta chwała należy chartu84 Sokołowi. Pytano zdania innych; więc wszyscy dokoła Brali stronę Kusego albo też Sokoła, Ci jak znawcy, ci znowu jak naoczne świadki85. 585 Jedzenie, ObyczajeSędzia na drugim końcu do nowej sąsiadki Rzekł półgłosem: «Przepraszam, musieliśmy siadać, Nie podobna wieczerzy na później odkładać: Goście głodni, chodzili daleko na pole; Myśliłem, że dziś z nami nie będziesz przy stole». 590 To rzekłszy, z Podkomorzym przy pełnym kielichu O politycznych sprawach rozmawiał po cichu. Kobieta, MężczyznaGdy tak były zajęte stołu strony obie, Tadeusz przyglądał się nieznanej osobie. Przypomniał, że za pierwszym na miejsce wejrzeniem 595 Odgadnął zaraz, czyim miało być siedzeniem. Rumienił się, serce mu biło nadzwyczajnie: Więc rozwiązane widział swych domysłów tajnie! Więc było przeznaczono86, by przy jego boku Usiadła owa piękność widziana w pomroku! 600 Wprawdzie zdała się teraz wzrostem dorodniejsza, Bo ubrana, a ubiór powiększa i zmniejsza. I włos u tamtej widział krótki, jasnozłoty, A u tej krucze długie zwijały się sploty? Kolor musiał pochodzić od słońca promieni, 605 Którymi przy zachodzie wszystko się czerwieni. Twarzy wówczas nie dostrzegł, nazbyt rychło znikła; Ale myśl twarz nadobną odgadywać zwykła: Myślił, że pewnie miała czarniutkie oczęta, Białą twarz, usta kraśne jak wiśnie bliźnięta; 610 U tej znalazł podobne oczy, usta, lica. W wieku może by była największa różnica: Ogrodniczka dziewczynką zdawała się małą, A pani ta niewiastą już w latach dojrzałą; Lecz młodzież o piękności metrykę nie pyta, 615 Bo młodzieńcowi młodą jest każda kobiéta, Chłopcowi87 każda piękność zda się rówiennicą88, A niewinnemu każda kochanka dziewicą. Tadeusz, chociaż liczył lat blisko dwadzieście, I od dzieciństwa mieszkał w Wilnie, wielkim mieście, 620 Miał za dozorcę księdza, który go pilnował I w dawnej surowości prawidłach wychował. Tadeusz zatem przywiózł w strony swe rodzinne Duszę czystą, myśl żywą i serce niewinne, Ale razem niemałą chętkę do swawoli. 625 Z góry już robił projekt, że sobie pozwoli Używać na wsi długo wzbronionej swobody; Wiedział, że był przystojny, czuł się rześki, młody, A w spadku po rodzicach wziął czerstwość i zdrowie. Szlachcic, Nauka, DorosłośćNazywał się Soplica: wszyscy Soplicowie 630 Są, jak wiadomo, krzepcy, otyli i silni, Do żołnierki jedyni, w naukach mniej pilni. Tadeusz się od przodków swoich nie odrodził: Dobrze na koniu jeździł, pieszo dzielnie chodził, Tępy nie był, lecz mało w naukach postąpił, 635 Choć stryj na wychowanie niczego nie skąpił; On wolał z flinty89 strzelać albo szablą robić. Wiedział, że go myślano do wojska sposobić, Że ojciec w testamencie wyrzekł taką wolę; Ustawicznie do bębna tęsknił, siedząc w szkole. 640 Ale stryj nagle pierwsze zamiary odmienił, Kazał, aby przyjechał i aby się żenił I objął gospodarstwo; przyrzekł na początek Dać małą wieś, a potem cały swój majątek. Kobieta, MężczyznaTe wszystkie Tadeusza cnoty i zalety 645 Ściągnęły wzrok sąsiadki, uważnej kobiety. Zmierzyła jego postać kształtną i wysoką, Jego ramiona silne, jego pierś szeroką, I w twarz spojrzała, z której wytryskał rumieniec, Ilekroć z jej oczyma spotkał się młodzieniec: 650 Bo z pierwszej lękliwości całkiem już ochłonął, I patrzył wzrokiem śmiałym, w którym ogień płonął. Również patrzyła ona: i cztery źrenice Gorzały przeciw sobie jak roratne świéce. Słowo, Zabawa, Kobieta, MężczyznaPierwsza z nim po francusku zaczęła rozmowę. 655 Wracał z miasta, ze szkoły: więc o książki nowe, O autorów pytała Tadeusza zdania I ze zdań wyciągała na nowo pytania. Cóż, gdy potem zaczęła mówić o malarstwie, O muzyce, o tańcach, nawet o rzeźbiarstwie, 660 Dowiodła, że zna równie pędzel, nuty, druki; Aż osłupiał Tadeusz na tyle nauki! Lękał się, by nie został pośmiewiska celem, I jąkał się jak żaczek przed nauczycielem. Szczęściem, że nauczyciel ładny i niesrogi; 665 Odgadnęła sąsiadka powód jego trwogi, Wszczęła rzecz o mniej trudnych i mądrych przedmiotach, O wiejskiego pożycia nudach i kłopotach, I jak bawić się trzeba, i jak czas podzielić, By życie uprzyjemnić i wieś rozweselić. 670 Tadeusz odpowiadał śmielej, szła rzecz daléj, W pół godziny już byli z sobą poufali; Zaczęli nawet małe żarciki i sprzeczki. W końcu, stawiła przed nim trzy z chleba gałeczki. Trzy osoby na wybór; wziął najbliższą sobie; 675 Podkomorzanki na to zmarszczyły się obie, Sąsiadka zaśmiała się, lecz nie powiedziała Kogo owa szczęśliwsza gałka oznaczała. Polowanie, Kłótnia, AmbicjaInaczej bawiono się w drugim końcu stoła; Bo tam, wzmogłszy się nagle, stronnicy Sokoła 680 Na partyję Kusego bez litości wsiedli. Spór był wielki, już potraw ostatnich nie jedli; Stojąc i pijąc obie kłóciły się strony, A najstraszniej pan Rejent był zacietrzewiony: Jak raz zaczął, bez przerwy rzecz swoją tokował, 685 I gestami ją bardzo dobitnie malował. (Był dawniej adwokatem pan Rejent Bolesta, Zwano go kaznodzieją, że zbyt lubił gesta). Teraz ręce przy boku miał, w tył wygiął łokcie, Spod ramion wytknął palce i długie paznokcie, 690 Przedstawiając dwa smycze chartów tym obrazem: Właśnie rzecz kończył. «Wyczha! puściliśmy razem Ja i Asesor, razem, jakoby dwa kurki Jednym palcem spuszczone u jednej dwururki; Wyczha! poszli, a zając jak struna, smyk w pole, 695 Psy tuż (to mówiąc, ręce ciągnął wzdłuż po stole I palcami ruch chartów przedziwnie udawał) Psy tuż, i hec od lasu odsadzili kawał; Sokół smyk naprzód; rączy pies, lecz zagorzalec, Wysadził się przed Kusym, o tyle, o palec: 700 Wiedziałem, że spudłuje. Szarak, gracz nie lada, Czchał niby prosto w pole, za nim psów gromada; Gracz szarak! Skoro poczuł wszystkie charty w kupie Pstręk na prawo, koziołka, z nim w prawo psy głupie, A on znowu fajt w lewo, jak wytnie dwa susy, 705 Psy za nim fajt na lewo: on w las, a mój Kusy Cap!» Tak krzycząc, pan Rejent na stół pochylony, Z palcami swymi zabiegł aż do drugiej strony, I «cap!» Tadeuszowi wrzasnął tuż nad uchem: Tadeusz i sąsiadka, tym głosu wybuchem 710 Znienacka przestraszeni właśnie w pół rozmowy, Odstrychnęli od siebie mimowolnie głowy, Jako wierzchołki drzewa powiązane społem Gdy je wicher rozerwie; i ręce pod stołem Blisko siebie leżące wstecz nagle uciekły, 715 I dwie twarze w jeden się rumieniec oblekły. Tadeusz, by nie zdradzić swego roztargnienia: «Prawda — rzekł — mój Rejencie, prawda bez wątpienia, Kusy piękny chart z kształtu, jeśli równie chwytny…» «Chwytny? — krzyknął pan Rejent — mój pies faworytny 720 Żeby nie miał być chwytny?…» Więc Tadeusz znowu Cieszył się, że tak piękny pies nie ma narowu, Żałował, że go tylko widział idąc z lasu, I że przymiotów jego poznać nie miał czasu. Na to zadrżał Asesor, puścił z rąk kieliszek, 725 Utopił w Tadeusza wzrok jak bazyliszek. Asesor mniej krzykliwy i mniej był ruchawy Od Rejenta, szczuplejszy i mały z postawy, Lecz straszny na reducie, balu i sejmiku, Bo powiadano o nim: ma żądło w języku; 730 Tak dowcipne żarciki umiał komponować, Iżby je w kalendarzu można wydrukować, Wszystkie złośliwe, ostre. Dawniej człek dostatni, Schedę ojca swojego i majątek bratni Wszystko strwonił na wielkim figurując świecie; 735 Teraz wszedł w służbę rządu, by znaczyć w powiecie. Lubił bardzo myślistwo, już to dla zabawy, Już to że odgłos trąbki i widok obławy Przypominał mu jego lata młodociane, Kiedy miał strzelców licznych i psy zawołane: 740 Teraz mu z całej psiarni dwa charty zostały, I jeszcze z tych jednemu chciano przeczyć chwały! Więc zbliżył się i z wolna gładząc faworyty Rzekł z uśmiechem, a był to uśmiech jadowity: «Chart bez ogona jest jak szlachcic bez urzędu, 745 Ogon też znacznie chartom pomaga do pędu: A pan kusość uważasz za dowód dobroci? Zresztą zdać się możemy na sąd pańskiej cioci. Choć pani Telimena mieszkała w stolicy I bawi się niedawno w naszej okolicy, 750 Lepiej zna się na łowach niż myśliwi młodzi: Tak to nauka sama z latami przychodzi». Tadeusz, na którego niespodzianie spadał Grom taki, wstał zmieszany, chwilę nic nie gadał, Lecz patrzał na rywala coraz straszniej, srożej… 755 Obyczaje, SłowoWtem, wielkim szczęściem, dwakroć kichnął Podkomorzy «Wiwat!» krzyknęli wszyscy; on się wszystkim skłonił I z wolna w tabakierę palcami zadzwonił. Tabakiera ze złota, z brylantów oprawa, A w środku jej był portret króla Stanisława. 760 Ojcu Podkomorzego sam król ją darował, Po ojcu Podkomorzy godnie ją piastował; Gdy w nią dzwonił, znak dawał, że miał głos zabierać. Umilkli wszyscy i ust nie śmieli otwierać. Polowanie, Obyczaje, SzlachcicOn rzekł: «Wielmożni szlachta bracia dobrodzieje, 765 Forum myśliwskim tylko są łąki i knieje; Więc ja w domu podobnych spraw nie decyduję, I posiedzenie nasze na jutro solwuję, I dalszych replik stronom dzisiaj nie dozwolę. Woźny! odwołaj sprawę, na jutro na pole. 770 Jutro i Hrabia z całym myślistwem tu zjedzie, I waszeć z nami ruszysz, Sędzio mój sąsiedzie, I pani Telimena, i panny, i panie, Słowem, zrobim na urząd wielkie polowanie; I Wojski towarzystwa nam też nie odmówi». 775 To mówiąc, tabakierę podawał starcowi. Wojski na ostrym końcu śród myśliwych siedział, Słuchał zmrużywszy oczy, słowa nie powiedział, Choć młodzież nieraz jego zasięgała zdania, Bo nikt lepiej nad niego nie znał polowania. 780 On milczał, szczyptę wziętą z tabakiery ważył W palcach i długo dumał, nim ją w końcu zażył; Kichnął, aż cała izba rozległa się echem, I potrząsając głową, rzekł z gorzkim uśmiechem: «O, jak mnie to starego i smuci, i dziwi! 785 Cóż by to o tym starzy mówili myśliwi, Widząc że w tylu szlachty, w tylu panów gronie, Mają sądzić się spory o charcim ogonie? Cóż by rzekł na to stary Rejtan, gdyby ożył? Wróciłby do Lachowicz i w grób się położył! 790 Co by rzekł wojewoda Niesiołowski stary90, Który ma dotąd pierwsze na świecie ogary, I dwiestu strzelców trzyma obyczajem pańskim, I ma sto wozów sieci w zamku Worończańskim, A od tylu lat siedzi jak mnich na swym dworze, 795 Nikt go na polowanie uprosić nie może, Białopiotrowiczowi91 samemu odmówił! Bo cóż by on na waszych polowaniach łowił? ZwierzętaPiękna byłaby sława, ażeby pan taki Wedle dzisiejszej mody jeździł na szaraki! 800 Za moich, panie, czasów, w języku strzeleckim, Dzik, niedźwiedź, łoś, wilk, zwany był zwierzem szlacheckim A zwierzę niemające kłów, rogów, pazurów, Zostawiano dla płatnych sług i dworskich ciurów; Żaden pan nigdy przyjąć nie chciałby do ręki 805 Strzelby, którą zhańbiono sypiąc w nią śrut cienki! PiesTrzymano wprawdzie chartów: bo z łowów wracając, Trafia się, że spod konia mknie się biedak zając: Puszczano wtenczas za nim dla zabawki smycze I na konikach małe goniły panicze 810 Przed oczyma rodziców, którzy te pogonie Ledwie raczyli widzieć, cóż kłócić się o nie! Więc niech jaśnie wielmożny Podkomorzy raczy Odwołać swe rozkazy i niech mi wybaczy, Że nie mogę na takie jechać polowanie, 815 I nigdy na nim noga moja nie postanie! Nazywam się Hreczecha, a od króla Lecha, Żaden za zającami nie jeździł Hreczecha». Tu śmiech młodzieży mowę Wojskiego zagłuszył. Wstano od stołu, pierwszy Podkomorzy ruszył, 820 Z wieku mu i z urzędu ten zaszczyt należy, Idąc kłaniał się damom, starcom i młodzieży; Za nim szedł kwestarz, Sędzia tuż przy bernardynie. Sędzia u progu rękę dał Podkomorzynie, Tadeusz Telimenie, Asesor Krajczance, 825 A pan Rejent na końcu Wojskiej Hreczeszance. Tadeusz z kilku gośćmi poszedł do stodoły, A czuł się pomieszany, zły i niewesoły. Rozbierał myślą wszystkie dzisiejsze wypadki: Spotkanie się, wieczerzę przy boku sąsiadki; 830 A szczególniej mu słowo «ciocia» koło ucha Brzęczało ciągle jako naprzykrzona mucha. Pragnąłby u Woźnego lepiej się wypytać O pani Telimenie, lecz go nie mógł schwytać; Wojskiego też nie widział, bo zaraz z wieczerzy 835 SługaWszyscy poszli za gośćmi, jak sługom należy, Urządzając we dworze izby do spoczynku. Kobieta, Mężczyzna, ObyczajeStarsi i damy spały we dworskim budynku; Młodzież92 Tadeuszowi prowadzić kazano, W zastępstwie gospodarza, w stodołę na siano. 840 Sen, Noc, GospodarzW pół godziny tak było głucho w całym dworze jako po zadzwonieniu na pacierz w klasztorze; Ciszę przerywał tylko głos nocnego stróża. Usnęli wszyscy. Sędzia sam oczu nie zmruża; Jako wódz gospodarstwa obmyśla wyprawę 845 W pole i w domu przyszłą urządza zabawę. Dał rozkaz ekonomom, wójtom i gumiennym, Pisarzom, ochmistrzyni, strzelcom i stajennym I musiał wszystkie dzienne rachunki przezierać. StrójNareszcie rzekł Woźnemu, że się chce rozbierać. 850 Woźny pas mu odwiązał, pas słucki, pas lity93, Przy którym świecą gęste kutasy jak kity, Z jednej strony złotogłów w purpurowe kwiaty, Na wywrót jedwab czarny posrebrzany w kraty; Pas taki można równie kłaść na strony obie, 855 Złotą na dzień galowy, a czarną w żałobie. Sam Woźny umiał pas ten odwiązywać, składać; Właśnie tym się zatrudniał i kończył tak gadać: Prawnik, Obyczaje, Sąd«Cóż złego, że przeniosłem stoły do zamczyska? Nikt na tym nic nie stracił, a pan może zyska. 860 Bo przecież o ten zamek dziś toczy się sprawa. My od dzisiaj do zamku nabyliśmy prawa I mimo całą strony przeciwnej zajadłość Dowiodę, że zamczysko wzięliśmy w posiadłość. Wszakże kto gości prosi w zamek na wieczerzę, 865 Dowodzi, że posiadłość tam ma albo bierze; Nawet strony przeciwne weźmiemy na świadki: Pamiętam za mych czasów podobne wypadki». Prawnik, WspomnieniaJuż Sędzia spał. Więc Woźny cicho wszedł do sieni, Siadł przy świecy i dobył książeczkę z kieszeni, 870 Która mu jak Ołtarzyk Złoty zawsze służy, Której nigdy nie rzuca w domu i w podróży. Była to trybunalska wokanda94: tam rzędem Stały spisane sprawy, które przed urzędem Woźny sam głosem swoim przed laty wywołał, 875 Albo o których później dowiedzieć się zdołał. Prostym ludziom wokanda zda się imion spisem; Woźnemu jest obrazów wspaniałych zarysem. Czytał więc i rozmyślał: Ogiński z Wizgirdem, Dominikanie z Rymszą, Rymsza z Wysogirdem, 880 Radziwił z Wereszczaką, Giedroić z Rdułtowskim, Obuchowicz z kahałem, Juraha z Piotrowskim, Maleski z Mickiewiczem, a na koniec Hrabia Z Soplicą; i czytając, z tych imion wywabia Pamięć spraw wielkich, wszystkie procesu wypadki, 885 I stają mu przed oczy sąd, strony i świadki; I ogląda sam siebie, jak w żupanie białym, W granatowym kontuszu stał przed trybunałem, Jedna ręka na szabli, a druga do stoła, Przywoławszy dwie strony, «Uciszcie się!» woła. 890 Marząc i kończąc pacierz wieczorny, pomału Usnął ostatni w Litwie woźny trybunału. WojnaTakie były zabawy, spory w one lata Śród cichej wsi litewskiej, kiedy reszta świata We łzach i krwi tonęła;Przywódca gdy ów mąż, bóg wojny, 895 Otoczon chmurą pułków, tysiącem dział zbrojny, Wprzągłszy w swój rydwan orły złote obok srebrnych, Od puszcz Libijskich łatał do Alpów95 podniebnych, Ciskając grom po gromie, w Piramidy, w Tabor, W Marengo, w Ulm, w Austerlitz. Zwycięstwo i Zabor 900 Biegły przed nim i za nim. Sława czynów tylu, Brzemienna imionami rycerzy, od Nilu Szła hucząc ku północy, aż u Niemna brzegów Odbiła się, jak od skał, od Moskwy szeregów, Które broniły Litwę murami żelaza 905 Przed wieścią dla Rosyi straszną jak zaraza. Przecież nieraz nowina niby kamień z nieba Spadała w Litwę. Bohater, Żołnierz, ŻebrakNieraz dziad żebrzący chleba, Bez ręki lub bez nogi, przyjąwszy jałmużnę, Stanął i oczy wkoło obracał ostróżne. 910 Gdy nie widział we dworze rosyjskich żołnierzy Ani jarmułek, ani czerwonych kołnierzy, Wtenczas kim był, wyznawał: był legijonistą, Przynosi kości stare na ziemię ojczystą, Której już bronić nie mógł… Jak go wtenczas cała 915 Rodzina pańska, jak go czeladka ściskała, Zanosząc się od płaczu! On za stołem siadał I dziwniejsze od baśni historyje gadał. Żołnierz, Syn, WalkaOn opowiadał, jako jenerał96 Dąbrowski, Z ziemi włoskiej stara się przyciągnąć do Polski, 920 Jak on rodaków zbiera na lombardzkim polu; Jak Kniaziewicz rozkazy daje z Kapitolu I zwycięzca, wydartych potomkom cezarów Rzucił w oczy Francuzów sto krwawych sztandarów97, Jak Jabłonowski98 zabiegł, aż kędy pieprz rośnie, 925 Gdzie się cukier wytapia i gdzie w wiecznej wiośnie Pachnące kwitną lasy; z legiją Dunaju Tam wódz Murzyny gromi, a wzdycha do kraju. KaraMowy starca krążyły we wsi po kryjomu; Chłopiec, co je posłyszał, znikał nagle z domu, 930 Lasami i bagnami skradał się tajemnie, Ścigany od Moskali, skakał kryć się w Niemnie I nurkiem płynął na brzeg Księstwa Warszawskiego, Gdzie usłyszał głos miły: «Witaj nam kolego!» Lecz nim odszedł, wyskoczył na wzgórek z kamienia 935 I Moskalom przez Niemen rzekł: «Do zobaczenia!» Tak przekradł się Gorecki, Pac i Obuchowicz, Piotrowski, Obolewski, Rożycki, Janowicz, Mierzejewscy, Brochocki i Bernatowicze, Kupść, Gedymin i inni, których nie policzę: 940 Opuszczali rodziców i ziemię kochaną, I dobra, które na skarb caŚmierć bohaterskarski zabierano. Czasem do Litwy kwestarz z obcego klasztoru Przyszedł, i kiedy bliżej poznał panów dworu, Gazetę im pokazał, wyprutą z szkaplerza. 945 Tam stała wypisana i liczba żołnierza, I nazwisko każdego wodza legijonu, I każdego z nich opis zwycięstwa lub zgonu. Po wielu latach pierwszy raz miała rodzina Wieść o życiu, o chwale i o śmierci syna; 950 Brał dom żałobę, ale powiedzieć nie śmiano Po kim była żałoba, tylko zgadywano W okolicy; i tylko cichy smutek panów, Lub cicha radość, była gazetą ziemianów99. Żołnierz, KsiądzTakim kwestarzem tajnym był Robak podobno: 955 Często on z panem Sędzią rozmawiał osobno; Po tych rozmowach zawsze jakowaś nowina Rozeszła się w sąsiedztwie. Postać bernardyna Wydawała, że mnich ten nie zawsze w kapturze Chodził i nie w klasztornym zestarzał się murze. 960 Miał on nad prawym uchem, nieco wyżej skroni, Bliznę, wyciętej skóry na szerokość dłoni, I w brodzie ślad niedawny lancy lub postrzału; Ran tych nie dostał pewnie przy czytaniu mszału. Ale nie tylko groźne wejrzenie i blizny, 965 Lecz sam ruch i głos jego miał coś żołnierszczyzny. Przy mszy, gdy z wzniesionymi zwracał się rękami Od ołtarza do ludu, by mówić: «Pan z wami», To nieraz tak się zręcznie skręcił jednym razem, Jakby prawo w tył robił za wodza rozkazem, 970 I słowa liturgii takim wyrzekł tonem Do ludu, jak oficer stojąc przed szwadronem: Postrzegali to chłopcy służący mu do mszy. Spraw także politycznych był Robak świadomszy, Niźli żywotów świętych; a jeżdżąc po kweście, 975 Często zastanawiał się w powiatowym mieście. Miał pełno interesów: to listy odbierał, Których nigdy przy obcych ludziach nie otwierał, To wysyłał posłańców, ale gdzie i po co Nie powiadał; częstokroć wymykał się nocą 980 Do dworów pańskich, z szlachtą ustawicznie szeptał, I okoliczne wioski dokoła wydeptał, I w karczmach z wieśniakami rozprawiał niemało, A zawsze o tym, co się w cudzych krajach działo. Teraz Sędziego, który już spał od godziny, 985 Przychodzi budzić; pewnie ma jakieś nowiny. Księga druga Zamek Polowanie z chartami na upatrzonego — Gość w zamku — Ostatni z dworzan opowiada historię ostatniego z Horeszków — Rzut oka w sad — Dziewczyna w ogórkach — Śniadanie — Pani Telimeny anegdota petersburska — Nowy wybuch sporów o Kusego i Sokoła — Interwencja Robaka — Rzecz Wojskiego — Zakład — Dalej w grzyby! PolowanieKto z nas tych lat nie pomni, gdy, młode pacholę, Ze strzelbą na ramieniu świszcząc szedł na pole, Gdzie żaden wał, płot żaden nogi nie utrudza, Gdzie, przestępując miedzę, nie poznasz, że cudza! 990 Bo na Litwie myśliwiec jak okręt na morzu, Gdzie chcesz, jaką chcesz drogą, buja po przestworzu: Czyli jak prorok patrzy w niebo, gdzie w obłoku Wiele jest znaków widnych strzeleckiemu oku; Czy jak czarownik gada z ziemią, która, głucha 995 Dla mieszczan, mnóstwem głosów szepce mu do ucha. PtakTam derkacz wrzasnął z łąki, szukać go daremnie, Bo on szybuje w trawie jako szczupak w Niemnie; Tam ozwał się nad głową ranny wiosny dzwonek, Również głęboko w niebie schowany skowronek; 1000 Ówdzie orzeł szerokim skrzydłem przez obszary Zaszumiał, strasząc wróble, jak kometa cary; Zaś jastrząb, pod jasnymi wiszący błękity, Trzepie skrzydłem jak motyl na szpilce przybity, Aż ujrzawszy wśród łąki ptaka lub zająca, 1005 Runie nań z góry jako gwiazda spadająca. Kiedyż nam Pan Bóg wrócić z wędrówki dozwoli, I znowu dom zamieszkać na ojczystej roli, I służyć w jeździe, która wojuje szaraki, Albo w piechocie, która nosi broń na ptaki,